


Can't Go To School? Physically Fight The Government Instead

by fandomsandshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Activist Lily Evans Potter, Activist Remus Lupin, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Remus Lupin Never Went to Hogwarts, Remus Lupin-centric, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Remus Lupin, james and sirius are brothers and you can fight me on that, remus can't go to hogwarts so he decides to fight the ministry instead, sirius black who??? i only know sirius potter, that major character death tag isn't there for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandshit/pseuds/fandomsandshit
Summary: When Remus is eleven, Albus Dumbledore does not show up to his house or play gobstones with him, nor does he offer him a place at Hogwarts.Remus takes some issue with that.-----(au where voldemort's pasty ass doesn't exist and remus never goes to hogwarts. he becomes an activist, and decides to verbally berate the ministry whenever he can.)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Can't Go To School? Physically Fight The Government Instead

**Author's Note:**

> guys be prepared because i made myself cry writing this

When Remus Lupin is five years old, he is bitten by Fenrir Greyback, thus becoming a werewolf.

This has a butterfly effect, one that would change the Wizarding World forever.

In one world, one where Voldemort is rising to power, Albus Dumbledore manages to grant Remus an education. The Ministry is a bit too distracted by the political fear, and let Remus slip by. They never find out that a werewolf went to Hogwarts. He is sorted into Gryffindor, and becomes a Marauder, a group that terrorises teachers and makes children laugh for seven years.

That’s not this world.

In this world, Voldemort does not exist. There are no whispers in the streets of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, no daily genocide reports in the Daily Prophet, no families being split apart by Death Eaters. Blood prejudices still run high – Voldemort only built upon what is already there. In this world, Albus Dumbledore could not slip the Ministry’s notice, and Remus Lupin is banned from Hogwarts before he even knows that he could go. In this world, the Marauders are James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

In this world, Remus Lupin grows up knowing he would never be treated fairly. He grows up with the knowledge that the Wizarding World has no place for him. He grows up knowing that he would have to fight for his place, or drown in the prejudice.

In one world, Remus moves where the Wizarding World pushes him. In this one, he pushes back.

*

When Remus Lupin is fifteen, his father comes home one day muttering to himself. His clothes are rumpled and bedraggled, and steam is – quite literally – coming out of his ears.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s another one of those protests,” Lyall grumbles, “they keep blocking the way into the Ministry.”

Before Remus could ask any more questions, he storms upstairs, slamming his bedroom door quite loudly. His mother, Hope, sticks her head through the lounge doorway, and smiles sadly.

Remus furrows his brow. “What protests is Dad talking about?”

“Muggle-born and half-blood wizards.” Hope says, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “They’re fighting for their rights within the Wizarding World, because many don’t want them here.”

“But that doesn’t make sense! They’re just as magical as anyone else!”

“Yes, but many cannot see that.”

There was a silence for a moment, as Remus puzzles over this new information. Eventually, he looks at his mother, and asks, “Can we go to one?”

Hope smiles.

*

For three years, Remus Lupin and his mother constantly attend protests and campaigns. Most of them are in Wales, but occasionally they Floo into London to protest near the Ministry.

For muggle-born and half-blood rights, for updated educational curriculums, for the right of speech for other species – you name it, they’ve probably campaigned for it.

A few times, Remus is even asked to speak at them. He always accepts – you can’t campaign for change if you don’t know how it should change.

It’s at one of these events – calling for updated textbooks on magical creatures, unbiased ones – when Remus Lupin meets someone who’ll change his life.

(No, it’s not Sirius Black.)

*

When he is sixteen, he meets one Lily Evans, who is campaigning for fairer pay for muggle-borns. They get on like a house on fire, and she leaves for Hogwarts with the promise to write during the year.

(Incidentally, James Potter is not too happy with this Remus bloke who is stealing all of Lily’s attention. He vows to meet him one day.)

*

When he is sixteen, he is forced – by his father – to sign in as a werewolf with the Ministry of Magic.

Every full moon, he is required to go to the Ministry, where all the signed werewolves are locked in silver cages beneath the Ministry.

The first full moon he spends there, he wakes up the next morning with three deep gouges on his face, from his eye all the way across to his opposite collarbone.

(2 days later, he is fired from his first job for ‘poor work performance and attendance’. Remus knows the real reason.)

*

“Do you think this is working?”

He is sitting on a bench next to Alwyn Aitol, a veela he bumped into. She spins her finger in a circle, stirring the teaspoon in her hot chocolate – quite an impressive feat of magic.

When they’d met, there was the awkward moment where she was expecting him to be enthralled. He wasn’t. They chalked that up to him being a werewolf.

(There was also the fact he was gay, but he wasn’t going to bring that up just yet.)

He ponders her question for a moment, then replying, “Yes. Change won’t happen immediately, but we’re bringing attention to it.”

She hums, staring out at the group of protesters. Someone cast a _Sonorous,_ and they are talking to the group. They cheer periodically when the situation calls for it.

“Do you ever think…” Alwyn starts, before cutting herself off. Remus waits for her to get her thoughts together. “Do you ever think we could be doing something more? Like, not just for muggle-born rights, but interspecies rights?”

“For people like us?”

“Yeah.”

Remus stares out towards the streets laden with people, wizards and muggles alike. Muggles don’t seem to notice what is happening – but then again, people often can’t see what they don’t expect to see.

“I’ve been thinking of setting up an organisation,” he says, taking a sip of his tea, “one that organises protests and help to magical creatures and half-humans.”

She glances at him. “That’s an idea.”

“Mhm. Would you like to help?”

A slow smile spreads across her face, and Remus is quick to match with one of his own. “I would be delighted, Mr. Lupin.”

*

As it turns out, Alwyn has connections. _Lots_ of connections. Not to people in the Ministry, but to the people Remus wants to campaign for.

After many, many long weeks of sending letters back and forth, Remus prepares to set off towards the north of England, more specifically Cumbria.

She tells him that they are there to meet an old friend of hers, so Remus is only partially surprised when they turn up at a small cottage, deep in the local woods.

That’s where he meets David Brewleap.

*

David is staring at him, an incredulous look upon his face. “You want to do _what?_ ”

Remus takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes briefly. This is the sixth time he has asked this question.

“David!” Alwyn hisses. “What don’t you understand?”

“Why you didn’t come to me sooner!”

She rolls her eyes, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. David is a vampire, one of the minority still living in their own properties. Many had moved to live together in flocks within the forests, as a result of eviction – landowners got antsy when their tenants weren’t fully human.

“To be fair, I didn’t know you existed until two hours ago.” Remus remarks.

David gives him a deadpan look, before turning back to Alwyn. “You know I could be good help!”

“Yes, that’s why I’m talking to you now.”

Remus could see the two of them about to fall back into an argument, and so quickly cuts in. “Will you help?”

David looks at him for a moment, then nods resolutely. “I’ll go talk to some cousins of mine. They’ll tell others about your plan.”

Remus smiles gratefully, and ten minutes later, himself and Alwyn Floo back to Wales.

*

“We should call it PAHOP.”

“What.”

“You know, Protesters Against Half-human and Other Prejudices!”

“We definitely shouldn’t call it PAHOP, David.”

“I think it’s a great idea.”

“No, Remus! We’re not calling it PAHOP!”

*

(After briefly badgering Lily, Remus manages to sneak onto Hogwarts grounds to meet Hagrid. Logically, he should be enthralled by the castle and the landscape, but he doesn’t really care. He will not be sad over something that never could have been.

He tells Hagrid all about PAHOP and their plans, and asks if he would like to be a member.

Hagrid is hesitant to accept, but does so once Remus assures that he will only be an honorary member, and therefore most likely won’t be fired for aiding and abetting.)

*

Three months later, the trio enters Gringotts. They are aiming to either convince a goblin to join PAHOP, or to gain some information to better fight for their rights.

“Uh, excuse me?” Remus ventures tentatively. He’s slightly nervous, mainly because he’s never been to Gringotts before – and he’s always heard unpleasant things about the goblins at Gringotts.

The goblin at the front desk stops their writing, and looks up. “Key?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to someone about my finances separately?”

An unpleasant smile spreads across his face, and he gestures to another goblin. Remus is ushered into a room just off the side, Alwyn and David left standing awkwardly in the front room.

“My name is Rodnuk,” the goblin introduces, “and you?”

“Remus Lupin.”

“Now, what is it you wish to know?”

Remus shuffles awkwardly in his seat. “Uh, I want to know who has access to the Lupin vaults.”

Rodnuk nods. “I shall have to take a blood sample to determine your identity.”

He does so, and while he is testing it, Remus takes the opportunity.

“Uh, I’m one of the founding members of PAHOP, the Protesters Against Half-human and Other Prejudices. I was wondering, if you’d be okay with it, if you wouldn’t mind meeting with us later?”

Rodnuk freezes where he stands, hands left hovering over some complex instrument.

Remus hurries to continue. “We just want to know the sort of treatment you get because you’re a goblin! You totally don’t have to agree, but we’re advocating for everyone’s rights within the Wizarding World, and it would be useful to get a first-hand account. We can even make it anonymous, we just-“

“Calm down.”

Remus freezes as well. This is not a good idea. He’s going to get thrown out of Gringotts on his first ever visit.

Rodnuk’s face is completely blank, save for a small twinkle in his eyes. “I would be honoured to talk. But later. I’ll find you in the Leaky Cauldron at four.”

He nods hurriedly, before practically bursting out of the room. He speed-walks straight out of there, grabbing Alwyn and David by their sleeves and pulling them along.

It’s only five minutes later that he remembers he forgot to check who could access his vault.

*

(Remus is unaware of this, but there are no Lupin vaults. His family has never had enough wealth to gain the luxury.)

*

Their meeting with Rodnuk was a success.

He gave them lots of information about goblin culture and their treatment by wizards. He even volunteered to join the PAHOP Board, as a representative for goblins all through Britain.

Over time, David has been sending information to the vampire flocks, Rodnuk to the local goblins, and Alwyn to all of her connections across Britain.

Remus has been spreading the word throughout the silver cells beneath the Ministry. The werewolves there all agree to join.

They are ready.

*

Lily receives a letter from Remus on a Saturday morning, when she is sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Marlene, Mary, James, Sirius and Peter.

She tears into excitedly while the others watch in amusement. She scans it briefly, before folding it back up and announcing, “It seems I shall be out of school for a day.”

“Where are you going?” James asks, looking up from where he’s hunched over a sheet of parchment with Sirius.

“I’m going to protest outside the Ministry with PAHOP.”

Mary scrunches her nose. “What does that mean?”

“It stands for the Protesters Against Half-human and Other Prejudices. Remus founded it, and he has asked me to go.”

Sirius snorts loudly, clapping James on the back. “It seems as though you’ve been replaced, Prongs.”

“I have done nothing of the sort,” Lily scowls, “he has simply asked me to lead a group protesting in the lobby of the Ministry.”

Marlene, who was flicking through Witch Weekly, murmured, “Why can’t he just go himself?”

Lily panics briefly, wondering whether or not to tell them, before sighing and stating, “Remus is a werewolf. He is not allowed in the Ministry, except for full moon nights or with explicit permission from a higher authority.”

There was a small silence. Everyone looks at her, mostly with unreadable expressions, apart from Sirius, who had an ear-splitting grin.

“Werewolf, you say? I bet my mum would hate that.”

*

Dumbledore lets them and some other passionate students go to the protest with little fanfare. He says it will be highly conducive to the NEWTs, but Lily suspects that’s just an excuse.

*

Remus is tearing through the crowd, trying to spot Lily’s flaming red hair. He has just given his speech as the PAHOP spokesperson, and was now relieved of his duties.

Eventually, he sees her, wearing a t-shirt with PAHOP emblazoned on the front, along with an awkward group of – who he guesses – are her friends.

“Lily!” He shouts, racing forward and wrapping his arms around her. She chuckles in return.

“Remus! Your speech was amazing!”

He flushes slightly, letting her go, and turns to the people staring at him. “Hi, I’m Remus Lupin.” He introduces, sticking his hand out.

After a brief pause, a boy with messy dark hair and circular glasses shakes his hand. “James Potter, and this is Sirius Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon.”

Each of them shakes his hand in return. The boy with long hair – Sirius, he supposes – gets nudged in the ribs by James first, but then hurriedly shakes his hand.

Remus grins at them. “Let’s get this protest started.”

*

That’s not the end.

Every year, PAHOP holds a protest that campaigns for the same thing over and over – equal rights for everyone in the Wizarding World. Every year, more and more people turn up, and news of their events spread worldwide.

Remus Lupin, at the centre of it all, is happy.

*

James and Lily get married promptly after graduating Hogwarts, surprising absolutely no one, although Petunia Evans does mutter under her breath, “Stupid wizards.”

Sirius, as the best man, spends almost half an hour on his speech, regaling countless embarrassing stories and how they pulled off quite a few pranks, before he is forcibly removed from the podium by James.

Lily stuns all in her simple white dress, one that flounces around her legs when she walks and sweeps wildly when she spins.

It is the first of the Marauder weddings.

*

One year after meeting Lily’s friends, Remus and Sirius start dating. This comes as no surprise to anyone, considering that most thought they already were. Their ‘getting together’ story is especially unique.

*

Remus and Sirius had gone on a few dates before, and Sirius decides it is finally time.

He is going to ask Remus to be his boyfriend.

They are sitting in a corner table, at the Three Broomsticks, whilst The Weird Sisters plays through the room. Remus is sipping on a butterbeer, a small smile adorning his face, whilst Sirius resolutely looks elsewhere.

Oh well. It’s now or never. “Hey, uh, Remus?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Almost immediately, Sirius is being splashed in the face with a warm liquid – butterbeer. He lets out a squawk of outrage, wiping it from his eyes, while Remus stares at him in horror.

“Merlin’s left nut, you could’ve just said no.” Sirius grumbles.

“No!” Remus practically shouts. “No! I do want to be your boyfriend!”

He gives him a side eye. “Then why’d you chuck your drink all over me?”

Remus mutters sheepishly, “I panicked.”

Sirius is silent for a moment, raising an eyebrow at the disaster that is Remus Lupin – _his boyfriend._ Eventually, he begins to crack up, letting out loud guffaws while Remus mock-scowls.

He reaches over to grasp Remus’ hand, and smiles softly at him.

This is only the beginning.

*

(One day later, Alwyn and David Floo to Remus’ home, squawking loudly and clapping their hands together.

“You’re getting hitched!” David screams excitedly, grasping onto Remus’ sweater.

He stares at him for a moment, before saying, “You seem to have misunderstood.”

“Oh, pish posh old man,” Alwyn rolls her eyes, “we’re just mad because you didn’t think it necessary to tell us you were getting married!”

“I’m not.”

They stare at him blankly for a moment. “What.”

“The only news I have is that Sirius asked me to be his boyfriend.”

“WHAT.”)

*

Peter marries one Mary Macdonald in 1979. They are fresh out of school, and madly in love, so they decide _to hell with it_ and get married.

The Marauders spend the ceremony cheering their friends on, Sirius loudly complaining that Peter got hitched before him.

And the Pettigrews are happy.

*

Fleamont and Euphemia hold the keys to the Potter vault at Gringotts. They are one of the oldest and richest families in all of Britain, and decided to entrust James with his own key.

He has no idea what to do with it, and so goes to Remus and asks, “Does PAHOP accept donations?”

Remus nods, before looking at him suspiciously. “What are you planning on donating?”

“Maybe, like, around three hundred Galleons?”

Remus blanches, eyes widening and mouth dropping. “Oh,” he mutters faintly.

James grins. “Just tell me what projects you have, and I’ll fund them. Mum and Dad won’t mind!”

He shakes his head quickly, telling him in no uncertain terms that he cannot possibly let him go through with that.

(Remus does, in fact, let him go through with that.)

*

On 31st July, 1980, Harry James Potter is born to Lily and James Potter.

Once given clearance by the St. Mungo’s staff, Remus, Sirius and Peter barge in, ready to bestow their new nephew – or godson – with presents that’ll only be used in a few years’ time.

And the Potters are happy.

*

With the added support from the Potters, PAHOP evolves to be much more than just a group of protesters.

Alwyn has the amazing idea to set up a shelter – one for those who have been evicted due to their species, or out of prejudice. Just out of London, they purchase a plot of land with a house on it, coated in many disillusionment charms, and a spell that makes the house bigger on the inside.

Within the first year of its establishment, it houses over one hundred residents, including werewolves, vampires, half-giants, gnomes, pixies, fae – you name it, they’re probably there.

The Ministry does try to shut it down, but Lily pulls out a bunch of clauses, sections, sub-sections and laws that make it entirely legal. They grumble, but unwillingly back down.

Change is coming.

*

(Within the Ministry, whispers come from every department, all saying _change is coming._

The Minister of Magic grants a hefty sum to an anonymous source, whispering _stop change in its tracks._ )

*

On October 1st, 1981, Lily, James and Harry Potter have dinner in their home. They mess around with the toy broomstick Sirius bought for Harry, read a bedtime story from The Tales of Beedle The Bard, and they go to sleep.

None of them know what could have happened that night.

*

PAHOP does try to set up a public school for everyone refused entry to Hogwarts or other wizarding schools, but even Lily can’t bend the education laws.

Instead, David begins his career as the unofficial teacher of the ‘Home for Wayward Beings’.

(Unoriginal title, but the Board members were not chosen for their creativity.)

If the Ministry asks, David is employed as the janitor of the home. No one will rat him out, he is sure of it. Any other teachers are those aspiring to be Professors at Hogwarts. Dumbledore allows them to complete their work experience at the unofficial school, where they get all the training necessary that they’ll be able to teach full-humans when the time comes.

*

One day, Lily visits Remus at the home waving a sheet of paper above her head.

“The Ministry has agreed to discuss a bill to permanently place werewolves into the ‘beings’ category!” She screeches, jumping about the place. “And they’ve allowed you to come in to speak!”

“What?” Remus gapes. “No way.”

He snatches the paper out of her hand and reads over it, surprised expression giving into disappointment.

“Lily, I can’t go in,” He says glumly, “it’s the night of the full moon. They’ve done this on purpose.”

She leans over his shoulder to read it again, and starts scowling viciously. “This is all some political ploy! Since they know you can’t go in, the bill won’t be passed, but they’ll get deniability!”

He nods, sighing loudly. He picks up a biscuit and glares at it, before crunching it into creamy dust.

Lily is quiet for a moment, then proclaims, “Write down all your arguments to get it passed. I’ll go in your place.”

*

After weeks of preparation and speech planning, Lily, James and Sirius Potter go marching into the Ministry.

Armed with countless notes and scathingly polite remarks, they fight the Ministry.

They win.

*

(The Minister of Magic hands another large amount of money to his anonymous source, hissing _get rid of change faster!)_

*

On April 15th 1982, Sirius and Remus Lupin-Potter get married.

They have it be a strictly wizarding-only event (with the exception of Remus’ mother) – gay marriage is not yet legal for muggles in Britain.

They wine and dine the night away, spinning on the dance floor in their suits until they fall over. Sirius orders in the largest amount of strawberries Remus has ever seen, and then promptly proceeds to choke on one. Remus laughs so hard he accidentally snorts champagne out of his nose, and spends the next hour loudly complaining about it from his seat on Sirius’ lap.

And the Lupin-Potters were happy.

*

Remus, Alwyn and David decide it’s time to bring about more change.

They plan and plan, pulling all-nighters and drinking gallons of caffeine, until they have a solid idea.

On the 13th of February 1983, Remus marches into the Ministry. People gasp in shock as he passes – he is not allowed in there.

He bursts into the lobby and commands the floor, presenting his idea – make a clause that prevents people being fired from their jobs due to their species, and ensure employers have solid evidence to show before firing anyone.

The Ministry is forced to agree to discuss the bill.

*

(The Minister of Magic threatens his anonymous source, saying _if change is not gone soon, you’ll go as well._ )

*

On the 28th of February 1983, two muggles are killed in a werewolf attack; a third is bitten, and so the Aurors put her out of her misery.

The attack occurred in Caldicot, Wales. It was only metres from Hope and Lyall Lupin’s home.

(Silently, Fenrir Greyback collects his reward. He vanishes into the night, and the Minister of Magic never hears from him again.)

*

Remus Lupin-Potter is brought in for questioning one week before the bill was to be discussed.

*

_The Ministry of Magic has regrettably had to cancel the bill discussing employer’s grounds of hiring employees. This is due to the recent savage werewolf attacks in Caldicot, which has instigated an inquiry to be brought upon Remus Lupin-Potter, leader of the terrorist group PAHOP. We ask for your patience in the wake of this disastrous event._

*

He gets called into the trial room and sits down in a chair, which clamps silver shackles around his wrists and ankles.

The Minister drones on for a while about formalities, before eventually starting to question him.

“Are you, Remus John Lupin, a werewolf?”

“Yes.”

“And did you, knowingly and willingly, set up the terrorist group PAHOP?”

“No.”

Multiple gasps around the room. The Minister pushes his glasses further up his nose, and peers down at him. “You deny this claim?”

Remus bares his teeth in a sharp smile. “I set up no such terrorist group. I did, however, set up a peaceful protest organisation known as PAHOP that non-violently advocates for everyone’s rights.”

The Minister tutted, “No need to avoid the question. Now, are you aware of the werewolf attacks that took place two weeks ago in Caldicot, Wales?”

“Yes.”

“This is your hometown, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Can you provide any evidence or alibi to prove that you were not the culprit of said attacks?”

That gives Remus a pause. He’s been signing into the Ministry since he registered, surely they know that.

“I signed into the Werewolf Regulations Department the night of the full moon, was locked in the cells, and released the next day. The secretary can prove that.”

The Minister sighs condescendingly, and states, “We have already inquired with her as to whether you reported in. I’m afraid your alibi does not check out.”

Remus’ eyes widen. That was a bold faced lie – he distinctly recalls her unpleasant grimace as he signed in for yet another transformation. They were setting him up for failure!

“What- But I was there!”

The Minister ignores him, turning towards the gathered Wizengamot members. “Based on the evidence given by the accused, I think we all know what the verdict is. Those in favour of punishment?”

Three quarters of the Wizengamot raise their hands. Remus stares at them, horrified.

“The punishment for the assault and murder of muggles is Azkaban, however since you did so as a werewolf, condemning them to a life of suffering, I would say an execution is in order.”

There are murmurs of assent around the room. The Minister hits his gavel against the desk once, dismisses the people gathered, and that’s it.

Remus is going to be executed.

*

Sirius Lupin-Potter storms the Ministry front desk, demanding, “I must see my husband, now!” Lily and James Potter are there as well, fury in their eyes – Peter offered to look after Harry.

The secretary looks down at him, and asks, “Name?”

“Remus Lupin-Potter.”

She pauses for a moment, before giving a sickly sweet smile. “I’m afraid you cannot see him.”

“Bullshit!” Lily snarls. “Those on trial are allowed to have visitors beforehand!”

“Lupin-Potter has already been on trial, and was found guilty on all charges. It is unsafe to see such a savage monster before it’s execution.”

Lily’s cheeks are flushed, like she’s just been slapped. James is clutching his wand, knuckles whitening. Sirius doesn’t even falter, breaking past her and charging down the corridor. The cries of _Mr. Lupin-Potter!_ fade behind him, as he checks cell after cell frantically for his husband.

He blasts open the door to the very last cell and sees him. Remus.

He has a silver collar around his neck, which is chained to the wall, and his eyes fill with tears the second he sees Sirius.

“Remus!” He shrieks, diving forward, only to be grabbed around his waist. The Aurors had arrived.

“Sirius!” Remus cries back, walking forward as far as he can before he is forcibly yanked back by the chain. “No, Sirius!”

Sirius is screaming in frustration, fighting as hard as he can to break free from his captor. Eventually, they must get tired of his struggling, as there is a flash of red light before everything goes dark.

The last thing he sees is Remus on his knees, crying and reaching out for him.

*

_On the 16 th of March, the Ministry of Magic wishes to report the execution of terrorist leader and werewolf Remus Lupin-Potter. The savage beast was found guilty of the murder of three muggles, and it was rightfully brought to justice by the Minister._

_More on page seven._

*

And life goes on.

*

PAHOP is renamed by co-leaders Alwyn and David, into the Lupin Foundation. Remus Lupin-Potter is a martyr for them, and they never forget his sacrifice.

James Potter continues to fund the LF, and commissions a biography to be made in his honour. Everyone Remus ever met sends in their statements.

Lily Potter becomes a healer at St. Mungo’s. She treats anyone and everyone for their maladies and wounds, not giving a damn about their status. They’re all people.

Peter Pettigrew visits his aunt in Poland for the summer in 1985, and doesn’t return. He leaves behind a grieving wife.

Sirius Lupin-Potter becomes a Professor at Hogwarts, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. He is the first person to break the curse on the position. He dates some more people, but never remarries.

Alwyn Aitol moves to France, and sets up a branch of the LF there. She works in a local bookshop in her free time, and falls in love with one Riya Sumanesque.

David Brewleap moves permanently into the Home for Wayward Beings, and continues to teach.

Harry Potter grows up as a completely normal wizard, having the time of his life at Hogwarts. He grows up hearing tales of the man who changed the world, and was murdered for it.

*

And, eventually, they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i might post some missing scenes or something for this, idk :D


End file.
